1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to semiconductor devices, and more specifically to systems and methods for controlling power in semiconductor circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some situations, it is desirable to switch from a full power or low power mode to an ultra low power mode when operating an electronic device. As the size of transistors and other components used in the devices are continually being made smaller, the voltages used to operate the devices is also decreasing. Yet the number of devices is simultaneously increasing, so a greater load is placed on the voltage supply that drives the devices. When power modes are changed, the effects of voltage and current transients may be pronounced and sufficient to lower a supply voltage to the extent of causing a power on reset.
It is therefore desirable to minimize transients in supply voltage in electronic circuits.